


Von Männern und Mistelzweigen

by luthien82



Series: Das Ende ist erst der Anfang [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Deutsch | German, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. So oder so ähnlich muss sich ein gewisser Schlossgeist fühlen, als er über zwei nächtliche Rumtreiber stolpert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Männern und Mistelzweigen

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

"Scorp, pass auf!"

Der Ruf kam viel zu spät. Im einen Moment sah Scorpius Malfoy noch erschrocken auf, im nächsten wurde er unter einer Schneelawine begraben.

Nun, vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine richtige Lawine, doch der Schnee, der von dem dicken Ast der alten Eiche herunter sauste, unter der er gesessen und dank eines gut platzierten Wärmezaubers ein Buch gelesen hatte, reichte schon, um ihn unter sich zu begraben. Fantastisch. Das hatte man nun davon, wenn man im Winter nach draußen ging. Oder mit einem Potter befreundet war. Vermutlich eine Kombination aus beidem.

Im nächsten Moment schlossen sich Hände um das Revers seines Mantels und jemand zog ihn aus der selbst produzierten Schneewehe. Als er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, blickte er in die besorgten Augen von Albus Severus Potter.

"Bist du okay?" Fragend starrte Albus ihn an und klopfte Scorpius gleichzeitig den Schnee ab. Irritiert schlug Scorpius die Hände beiseite und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Haare von dem weißen Nass zu befreien, doch es war zwecklos.

"Wie du die letzten sechzehn Jahre überlebt hast, ohne umgebracht zu werden, ist mir ein echtes Rätsel! Du bist wirklich eine wandelnde Katastrophe, Al", schalt er den anderen Jungen und gab den Versuch auf, seine Kleidung zu retten.

Albus grinste ihn an und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Das sagt James auch immer", meinte er nur lapidar. Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und gab Albus einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht immer auf deinen Bruder hören sollst?"

Albus' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Vermutlich genauso oft, wie du mir vorhältst, dass ich in Gryffindor besser aufgehoben wäre als in Slytherin."

Scorpius schnaubte. "Das liegt daran, dass es die Wahrheit ist. In beiden Fällen."

"Du würdest mich viel zu sehr vermissen, wenn ich in Gryffindor wäre, Scorp", konterte Albus und schlang ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Scorpius ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Albus hatte recht, er würde diesen Chaoten viel zu sehr vermissen, wenn er nicht in Slytherin wäre. Albus Potter machte das Leben in Hogwarts eindeutig interessanter, fand Scorpius, der sich noch gut an die wilden Geschichten seines Vaters erinnern konnte. Seltsam, auch damals schon hatte ein Potter immer eine Hauptrolle im Leben eines Malfoys gespielt. Musste wirklich in der Familie liegen.

Um von seiner Belustigung abzulenken, rammte er Albus seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und fragte vorwurfsvoll: "Was hast du überhaupt da oben getrieben, Al?"

Albus ignorierte seine Frage und sah ihn ebenso vorwurfsvoll an, während er sich die schmerzende Seite rieb. "Das tat weh, Scorp!"

"Das sollte es auch, du Idiot!", konterte Scorpius und sah zurück zu der hohen Eiche, die ihn so wunderbar mit Schnee bedeckt hatte. Innerlich erschauerte Scorpius bei dem Gedanken, was Albus alles hätte passieren können, worüber er den anderen Jungen auch keine Sekunde länger im Unklaren ließ. "Bei deinem Glück hättest du leicht abrutschen und dir den Hals brechen können. Und bei _meinem_ Glück hätten alle gedacht, ich hätte dich vom Baum gestoßen, um dich endlich loszuwerden."

Albus begann erneut zu grinsen. Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und gab ihm noch eine Kopfnuss.

"Aua! Scorp, lass das endlich!"

"Erst, wenn du vernünftig wirst!"

"Meine Güte, du bist ja schlimmer als meine Mutter."

"Du tätest gut daran, ab und zu mal auf sie zu hören!"

"Du kannst mich mal."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Die Worte waren kaum über seine Lippen, als Scorpius erstarrte. Was zum Teufel hatte er da gerade gesagt? _Warum_ zum Teufel hatte er es gesagt? War er denn vollkommen lebensmüde? Man sagte seinen besten Freunden nicht, dass man sie liebte! So etwas sagte man höchstens dem Mädchen, für das man sich interessierte, und selbst das nur, wenn man bei ihr landen wollte.

Vielleicht lag genau da das Problem, denn Merlin allein wusste, dass er Albus für das schönste und begehrenswerteste Geschöpf auf dieser Erde hielt und der andere Junge seit mehreren Jahren die Hauptrolle in seinen - nun ja, nicht gerade jugendfreien Träumen spielte. Scheiße, Scheiße, _Scheiße_! Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?

Albus schien seine mittelschwere Panikattacke jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen streckte er Scorpius die Zunge heraus und schlang ihm erneut seinen Arm um die Schulter.

"Lass uns essen gehen", war sein einziger Kommentar zu Scorpius' unfreiwilliger Liebeserklärung und zog den anderen Jungen mit sich in Richtung Schloss.

Einen kurzen Moment schloss Scorpius die Augen und dankte den Göttern, dass Albus so furchtbar blind war, was anderer Leute Gefühle anging, ehe er sich von seinem Freund los riss und rief: "Wer zuletzt in der Großen Halle ist, muss Snape suchen und ihm sagen, dass er eine dumme, alte Fledermaus ist!" Dann sprintete er los, dicht gefolgt von Albus und seinem herzhaften Gelächter.

* * *

Es war bereits still und dunkel in den Gängen des alten Schlosses, als sich Scorpius und Albus auf der Suche nach Snapes Geist durch die Kerker schlichen, damit Scorpius seine Wettschuld einlösen konnte. Wann lernte er endlich, dass Albus schneller rennen konnte als er? Merlin, hoffentlich suchte Snape ihn nicht für den Rest seines Lebens heim, wenn er ihn eine dumme, alte Fledermaus nannte.

Sie kannten die Geschichte um den Tod des Mannes, der Albus seinen zweiten Vornamen gegeben hatte, beinahe in und auswendig. Er war ein Held, wenn auch mehr ein Antiheld denn ein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung. Nicht viele Menschen hatten damit gerechnet, dass Severus Snape freiwillig als Geist auf der Erde wandeln würde, und noch viel weniger Menschen hatten damit gerechnet, dass er es auf Hogwarts tun würde. Umso überraschter waren alle, als die durchscheinende Gestalt eines Tages durch die Tür in einen der Kerkerklassenräume schwebte und den Lehrer für Zaubertränke derart erschreckte, dass dieser einen Kessel in die Luft jagte. Daraufhin schnaubte der ehemalige Tränkemeister nur verächtlich, verkündete, dass es unverantwortlich sei, solch einen Stümper mit den Schülern allein zu lassen, und war geblieben.

Böse Zungen behaupteten, dass er es nur tat, um den Leuten eins auszuwischen, die der Meinung gewesen waren, ihn für alle Zeit los zu sein. Scorpius dachte anders darüber. Wenn er den Erzählungen seines Vaters glaubte, und das tat er beinahe uneingeschränkt, dann war Severus Snape trotz seiner grummeligen Art das Leben der Schüler immer wichtig gewesen.

Und wenn er schon sonst nicht erwartet worden war, so lieferte er doch definitiv Unterhaltung, wenn er sich mit dem Blutigen Baron anlegte. Ihre Streitgespräche mitten in der Nacht waren schon legendär gewesen, lange bevor Scorpius jemals einen Fuß in die Schule gesetzt hatte.

"Hey, Scorp!"

Albus' Gezischel erschreckte ihn und er starrte den anderen Jungen böse an. Albus grinste jedoch nur und zeigte auf einen Alkoven. Neugierig trat Scorpius näher, um zu sehen, was Albus so interessant fand. Als seine Augen jedoch die Schatten durchbrachen, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, schnappte sich Albus' Hand und zerrte ihn rigoros weiter. Manchmal hatte Albus wirklich keinerlei Taktgefühl, geschweige denn Respekt vor der Privatsphäre anderer Leute. Wenn jemand davon ein Lied singen konnte, dann Scorpius selbst, der mehr als einmal Albus' Opfer geworden war, wenn dieser unangekündigt in den Waschraum platzte, nachdem Scorpius gerade eben aus der Dusche gestiegen war.

"Du bist echt unmöglich, Albus!", fauchte er leise und hielt an einer Weggabelung an, um Albus wütend anzufunkeln. "Man beobachtet andere Leute nicht dabei, wenn sie... nun ja..."

"Übereinander herfallen?", wollte Albus mit breitem Grinsen wissen. Scorpius rieb sich genervt die Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und murmelte: "Ich wollte eher 'küssen' sagen."

"Apropos küssen."

Verwirrt sah Scorpius auf und folgte schließlich Albus' Finger, der auf etwas über ihm zeigte. Im nächsten Moment schluckte er schwer, als er den Mistelzweig über sich sah. Oh Merlin, das durfte jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein! Das Leben hasste ihn ganz eindeutig.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", wollte er die Situation überspielen, doch Albus war bereits einen Schritt näher gekommen. Überrascht sah Scorpius ihn an. Jeglicher Humor war aus den grünen Augen verschwunden. Scorpius schluckte erneut.

"Al?", fragte er mit peinlich hoher Stimme, doch der andere Junge ignorierte ihn. Plötzlich nahm er Scorpius' Kopf zwischen seine Hände, strich mit seinen Daumen über die hohen Wangenknochen und senkte schließlich seinen Kopf. Im nächsten Moment trafen ihre Lippen sanft aufeinander und Scorpius hörte auf zu atmen.

Fünf Sekunden später beschwerten sich jedoch seine Lungen darüber und er zog hastig einen Atemzug in seine Lungen. Diese Chance nutzte Albus hemmungslos aus und schob seine Zunge zwischen Scorpius' Lippen.

_Oh. Oh Mann. Oh Merlin, das war..._

Instinktiv umklammerte Scorpius Albus' Handgelenke und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn. Beinahe scheu begegnete er Albus' Zunge mit seiner eigenen. Das leise Stöhnen in Albus' Kehle war ihm jedoch Antwort genug. Beinahe forsch schob er seine Hände in das dichte, wilde Haar, zog Albus noch näher an sich und küsste ihn, bis ihm schwindelig wurde. Im nächsten Moment spürte er die kalte Mauer in seinem Rücken, doch er scherte sich nicht darum. Albus küsste ihn. _Albus **küsste** ihn!_ Und, oh Merlin, es war einfach toll!

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und Scorpius' langsam seine Augen öffnete, starrte er wie hypnotisiert auf Albus' rote, geschwollene Lippen, registrierte die schwere Atmung des anderen Jungen und die stark erweiterten Pupillen. Wow, hatte er das etwa getan? Und viel wichtiger war: sah er etwa genauso aus? Wenn er so aussah, wie er sich fühlte, dann musste er noch zerzauster aussehen als Albus.

"Ich..."

Scorpius räusperte sich. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier, seine Lippen pochten noch immer, seine Gedanken wirbelten alle durcheinander, und doch konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als den anderen Jungen zu sich zu ziehen und ihn erneut zu küssen.

Plötzlich schob sich Albus' Hand in seinen Nacken, spielte mit den feinen blonden Härchen dort und verursachte Scorpius eine Gänsehaut. Sein Blick war fest und strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die auch Scorpius' Gedanken ein wenig besänftigte.

"Das wollt ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit tun", gestand Albus da leise und starrte auf Scorpius' Lippen hinab. Scorpius schluckte. Sein Blick flog über Albus' Gesicht und registrierte jede Kleinigkeit.

"Wirklich?", fragte er schließlich rau. Albus' Nicken löste ein Kribbeln in Scorpius' Magen aus, das diesem bis dato vollkommen unbekannt gewesen war. Selbst als er mit dreizehn erkannt hatte, dass er für Albus schwärmte, hatte ihn niemals eine solche Wärme durchströmt. Himmel, spielte in seinem unbeabsichtigten Geständnis heute Mittag etwa ein Fünkchen Wahrheit mit? War er tatsächlich in Albus verliebt? Lange sah er in Albus' Augen und erkannte schließlich die Wahrheit.

Oh Merlin, er saß so tief in der Tinte!

"Darf ich... kann ich..."

Albus' Unsicherheit riss ihn von der Klippe zurück, an die ihn seine neuerliche Panik getrieben hatte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass auch Albus mit ihrer Situation und all diesen Gefühlen sichtlich überfordert war, schaltete sich sein angeborener Slytherinverstand und sein Hang zu Ordnung ein. Okay, sie waren offenbar beide scharf aufeinander. Vielleicht sollten sie es nicht so sehr durchdenken, sondern einfach handeln. Gryffindor schien damit ganz gut zu fahren, zumindest meistens. Also tat Scorpius genau das, gab seinem inneren Impuls nach und presste seine Lippen auf Albus'. Der stöhnte, presste seinen kompletten Körper an Scorpius' und eroberte nur wenige Sekunden später erneut Scorpius' Mund.

"Jetzt geht das wieder von vorn los!"

Die schnarrende Stimme war wie ein Kübel eiskaltes Wasser. Entsetzt riss Scorpius die Augen auf und starrte über Albus' Schulter auf den Geist von Severus Snape. War er etwa die ganze Zeit schon hier gewesen?

"Ich... wir... ich..."

Scorpius schloss den Mund, ehe er sich mit seinem Gestammel noch weiter in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Merlin, er steckte wirklich tief in der Tinte!

Snape schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ersparen Sie mir die Einzelheiten, Mr. Malfoy. Ich denke, ich bin ganz gut im Bilde."

Sein Blick wanderte von einem Jungen zum anderen, und noch niemals in seinem 16 jährigen Leben hatte Scorpius das Gefühl gehabt, als würde jedes einzelne seiner Geheimnisse in einer einzigen Sekunde ans Licht gebracht werden.

Zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen seufzte Snape jedoch nur, wandte sich ab und murmelte verächtlich: "Da fällt der Apfel wirklich nicht weit vom Stamm. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"

"Sir?", fragte Albus verwirrt nach. Snape winkte jedoch nur ab und schwebte den Gang hinunter, aus dem er wohl vorher unbemerkt gekommen war.

"Seht zu, dass ihr es besser hinkriegt", warf er lapidar über seine Schulter und schwebte ohne weiteren Kommentar durch eine Mauer. Unheilvolle Stille senkte sich über die beiden Jungen, die dem Geist perplex hinterher starrten. Schließlich drehte Albus sich zu ihm um und begann: "Denkst du, er..."

"Weißt du was? Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Damit schnappte er sich Albus' Robe und zog den anderen Jungen zu sich, um erneut von den Traditionen des Mistelzweigs Gebrauch zu machen. Und Albus?

Nun, Albus war nur allzu glücklich, ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Es ging eben nichts über alte Traditionen.


End file.
